


New Guy At Work

by cuddlyreyes



Series: Supergirl Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyreyes/pseuds/cuddlyreyes
Summary: e1vn  asked karolsens:Kara becoming infatuated with Guardian before realizing that he is James, and then later finding out





	New Guy At Work

“WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS?!” Kara asked, pacing Alex’s lab after a night of chasing bad guys around the city. “Some meathead in a lead suit thinks he can out hero me?! Ugh, and his voice! So deep and and stuff... Not to mention the padding on that suit. It’s not like he needs it!”

“Kar, I can’t tell if you hate this guy or you want to sleep with him.” Alex said, not even looking up from the samples she was working with. 

Kara froze mid pace. “What?! Sleep with him?! Pfft. No way. I don’t even know what he looks like... Just that he’s a pain in the butt... a really strong.... handsome sounding... brave...pain in the butt.”

“Ew.” Alex cringed

“NOT LIKE THAT!”

* * *

 

It was the 10th night in a row she had heard the now familiar roar of the Guardian’s motorcycle, only now it was welcome. Kara was pinned to a wall, kryptonite webbing sapping her powers and weakening her. The angry alien perp of the week was monologuing, the usual spiel about how much he hated Kara’s mother, blah blah blah... 

Kara just felt like she wanted to puke, the terrible green glow making her ache. She began to genuinely worry for her own safety until the scumbag who trapped her was suddenly slammed in the head with a shield, knocked out and down for the count. 

“Supergirl!” Guardian’s voice boomed, cutting her loose and catching her in those incredible arms as she slumped down. Kara groaned, leaning into the cool metal of his suit as he pulled her away from the offending kryptonite.

Kara looked up into his eyes, barely visible through the slit in his mask. They looked familiar, making her feel safe and protected with their deep chocolate color. Exhaustion began to creep through her bones, pulling her away from consciousness. 

Guardian just held her tighter and as Kara drifted off, she barely registered that comforting voice whisper to her.

“You’re going to be alright, Kara. I’ve got you. You’re safe.”

* * *

 

When Kara woke up in the sun-bed a few hours later, Alex had explained that The Guardian was the one who called them, wrapped up the Alien perp for them and had stood guard over Kara until Alex arrived. Kara felt her heart rate pick up. The Guardian had protected her, held her in his arms until the DEO could get her under sunlamps. 

She wouldn’t admit she had a crush. At least not out loud.

* * *

 

She began following the sound of that motorcycle on nightly patrols, sometimes just watching the guardian beat up a purse snatcher or a would be car jacker. She felt like a school girl, crushing on the new guy in class. But she was supergirl. She wouldn’t stand by and let him have all the fun. 

It became a game. She and Guardian trading bad guys back and forth, just for a chance to talk to each other. 

* * *

 

When a Cadmus attack on an armored truck carrying Alien tech led to Guardian being injured and Alex and the DEO med team had to remove his mask. Kara wasn’t even that surprised. The familiar voice, the brown eyes that reminded Kara of home... James always had the heart of a hero, it made sense that he finally had the suit of one too.

He was passed out for hours. Kara sitting dutifully at his bedside, his hand held in hers. 

Kara heard his heart rate pick up and was cupping his cheek a moment later. 

“James? Wake up, you’re okay...” she whispered, a wide smile on her face as she watched those beautiful chocolate eyes flutter open.

“Kara?” James rasped.

“Yeah, Guardian, It’s me.” 

James coughed some, registering where he was and the memories slowly coming back. “So you figured it out?”

“It took Alex yanking your mask off to check your head... But yeah... I should have seen it sooner. No one else protects me like you do.”

“Someone has to look out for everyone’s favorite hero.” He gave a tired smile with a squeeze of her hand.

“I’m not everyone’s favorite hero.” She said. James cocked a brow, prepared to argue with her on that but Kara spoke before he could.

“You’re my favorite hero.” Her voice was quieter and she leaned in closer, her free hand cupping his cheek once again.

James just smiled wider and closed the distance, kissing her soundly. She quickly kissed him back. 

A caped hero and the masked metal man, his Super and her Guardian, the perfect pair of protectors.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr @karolsens


End file.
